The present invention relates generally to air bag systems and more specifically to a seat-integrated air bag deployment door configured to be attached to the seat material for side impact occupant protection systems.
Side impact occupant protection systems intended to protect vehicle occupants during a side impact collision generally introduce an air bag between the occupant's torso and the interior of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,073 is illustrative of a system in which the air bag protective system is located within a vehicle door. British Patent Specification 1,450,666 introduces the air bag from a top rail or roof while British Patent No. 2,232,936B shows an air bag formed within a seat, and deployed though an air bag deployment door mounted to the seat back.
With regard to seat mounted air bag systems, an air bag module capable of deploying an air bag through an air bag deployment door is positioned within the seat back. Conventional air bag deployment doors consist of a frame affixed to the seat back which defines the perimeter of the deployment opening. A soft cover or a rigid door is affixed to the frame and used to close and seal the deployment opening. The frame is generally comprised of sheet metal or molded plastic to stiffen and stabilize the seat material in the regions extending around the perimeter of the deployment opening. The frame is stabilized by anchoring flanges or tabs connecting the frame to a rigid housing within the seat back. This type of construction presents difficulties in aligning the seat material around the frame, since the seat material often pleats, folds or puckers along the seat material-frame boundary.
Further, the use of a metal frame and a rigid housing for anchoring the frame places metal components within the seat back which may cause seat discomfort to the occupant. Also, the metal frame is not attached to the seat material and may shift. As a result, it is difficult to know the exact location through which the inflating air bag will deploy through the seat seam.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a side impact air bag deployment door that can endure extreme temperatures and is compatible with seat design.
A further object of the invention is to provide a side impact air bag deployment door which is attached to the seat material and is capable of allowing the air bag to quickly and effectively deploy through a consistent route of deployment.
Accordingly, the invention includes a soft, flexible seat-integrated air bag deployment door or cover having a rim and crown construction. The deployment door is preferably sewn or glued to the seat material about an opening in the material. The door localizes the energy of an inflating air bag to a tear region or seam of the soft door or cover. The tear region tears during deployment of the air bag, thereby permitting the air bag to deploy therethrough. The seat-integrated air bag deployment door is compatible with seat design and does not require any metal components to cause discomfort to the occupant. In a second embodiment of the invention the seat material extends across the cover and the cover is used to rip open the seat material permitting the air bag to expand therethrough.
The present invention also includes a method of attaching the seat-integrated air bag deployment door to the seat material of a vehicle seat. This method comprises the steps of positioning the deployment door on the seat material substantially over a cutout portion in the vehicle seat material or at a location in the seat material which will be torn open by the door; positioning the seat material around a rim wall portion of the deployment door, such that the seat material lies beneath a front planar surface of the rim (or in the case of the alternate embodiment over the rim and the rest of the cover); and sewing or gluing the front planar surface to the seat material.